I Will Follow You Into the Dark
by brighterthanthesky
Summary: "Was the big, bad wolf worried about his honey bunny?" I made my voice sound like I was talking to a puppy, and Derek growled and nipped at my neck. "Don't. Tell. Anyone." Derek/OC Oneshot.


Title: I Will Follow You Into the Dark (based off of the song by Death Cab For Cutie)

Type: Oneshot

Characters: Seen – Derek, OC, Stiles, Deaton; Mentioned – Erica, Kate

Pairing: Derek/OC

Warning(s): Lots and lots of cursing

Words: 1,443

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Teen Wolf' or any of its characters. I only own my original character, Valerie.

I Will Follow You Into the Dark

Blood was dripping from my mouth, nose, and the deep cut in my side. My head had slammed against the hard, concrete ground when I fell, so a migraine was consuming my mind. I felt bruises forming all along my body, and I couldn't stop shaking, but other than those sensations, I was numb. Stiles was leaning over me, talking in a rushed, panicky voice. He was on the phone with Erica, I think. I could only my heart pounding in my ears. At any other time, I would've felt naked and exposed; my shirt was torn off when Kate attacked me, and Stiles had to pull my jeans down slightly in order to properly apply pressure to my wound with his flannel.

"Tell him he needs to get here _now. _No, I can't—Erica, the blood won't stop, and if I leave her to get the Jeep then _she may die _and I refuse to have that on my conscience. Just, just tell him to run. As fast as he can." Stiles hung up the phone and turned all of his attention to me. "Val, hey, keep your eyes on me. Don't fall asleep 'cause that wouldn't be good, okay? _Come on, Derek._" He mumbled the last part to himself, both of his hands pressing against my side to try and stop the bleeding. I felt my eyes become heavy.

"No no no no, Val. _Eyes. Open. _Derek is almost here. You know how fast he is. Just stay awake for me, all right?" But it was hard, even with Stiles' pleading. My breathing was becoming ragged, and I felt a wave of nausea sweep over me. I threw myself up abruptly, forcing Stiles to back away a bit. A mixture of dark, crimson blood and vomit choked up my throat and out onto the ground. Tears poured out of my eyes and I was having trouble breathing. My side was fucking _burning _and everything was spinning. I groaned and fell back, feeling Stiles grab me before I could hit the ground again.

"Oh, wow. I don't think puke is supposed to look like that. Why does it look like that? Fuck, blood, shit. Does throwing up blood mean internal bleeding? I never learned that, but I know it isn't good." Stiles was speaking so fast I was becoming dizzy. "Stiles, shuddup. Making me dizzy. Talking too fast." My words were coming out slurred, and I couldn't focus. I blinked my eyes, trying to keep them open. I heard wheels picking up gravel, and I knew it was Derek. "_Oh thank Jesus." _I heard Stiles mumble as shouting could be heard from the distance.

"How the hell did this happen?" Derek sounded so panicked and worried; I felt my heart clench. Oh, I don't know, maybe it was psychotic woman trying to get revenge on her ex-boyfriend by slashing up his current girlfriend? I felt his hands lift me off of the ground, and I groaned as my side was twisted. I heard Derek growl. "Stiles, _how?_" He was carrying me towards his Camaro with aforementioned boy hurrying to keep up with Derek's long strides. "Kate; Val and I were driving back from the lacrosse game when my Jeep broke down. We both got out of the car and – she came out of nowhere, man. Seriously, we didn't hear her approach us or anything. I was under the hood when I heard Valerie scream. Kate was gone by the time I got to her."

We were speeding down the highway, me laying in the back across Stiles' lap, his hands applying pressure to my side again. I felt myself slip in and out of consciousness and I heard Stiles yell for me to stay awake and Derek pick up speed. Just as I was about to fall into darkness, the back door was wrenched open and I felt Derek grab me, shaking me awake. We were at Deaton's; if we went to an actual hospital then it would be chaos.

Stiles opened the unlocked door for us. "I called Deaton on my way, he's in the back." Was all Derek said. The building was filled with the sounds of animals, but I was in too much pain to care. "Put her on here." Deaton said, and Derek lowered me onto a working table that was covered in towels. I opened my eyes, and regretted it immediately, as the bright light worsened my migraine. I blinked to become adjusted, and I looked to my left to see Derek and Deaton rushing around, grabbing tools and more towels. Stiles came from the door we entered through with a bucket filled with what I assumed was water.

Deaton pulled my jeans slowly down my leg, and when he reached my knee, I screamed out. All three men flinched. "Her leg seems to be broken; I'll do some x-rays when we get the bleeding to stop. Stiles, would you mind lightly cleaning off her cut while I thread the needle? Derek, go in that drawer and get me some gauze, then in that cabinet and get the bottle marked _'Gosphine'._" I heard shuffling and felt a wet cloth against me. It stung, making me suck in air through my teeth. Stiles didn't stop patting it. "I'm sorry, Valerie, but if we don't get it cleaned then you'll get an infection." I didn't speak, I couldn't; everything hurt.

As Deaton began stitching me up, Derek took a seat at my side, staying out of the way. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me. Then Stiles spoke up. "When we were on the side of the road, Val threw up. But there was blood mixed with the vomit. That's bad, right?" His voice sounded nervous. Deaton's hands stopped working and I heard the _snip _of the scissors cutting the thread. "Go in that drawer, get me the bottle filled with purple liquid." Was all he said to Stiles. I heard the sliding of the drawer opening and the clanking of bottles. He walked over and handed it to Deaton, who proceeded to lift my head up slightly and pour the liquid down my throat. It tasted my toothpaste and rubbing alcohol, and I began to cough.

"What—what was that? Moonshine?" I asked after a few moments, finding the air to breathe again. I heard the Witch Doctor chuckle. "No, just a medicine that should stop the pain and the bleeding for a while. I'd advise you to stay here for the night; I'm sure Derek wouldn't mind staying with you." His voice was slightly teasing, and my lips lifted slightly.

After doing some x-rays and finding out that I did, in fact, have a broken leg (_no shit_), Deaton and Stiles left Derek and I, after the former told me to drink more of the medicine if need be and to get myself cleaned up. As the door shut behind them, Derek stood up and crossed the room. I stayed laying down, as I still hurt a bit. I heard him growl again, this time deeper than the one before. "I'm going to kill her. I'm going to rip her apart, and burn her body parts." His words made me roll my eyes. "Oooo, how sadistic. That's kind of hot." I tried lightening the mood, but it obviously didn't work, as my boyfriend turned around to bore his eyes into my face.

I sighed before speaking again. "Der, come here." I motioned for him to come closer as I sat up, slowly. He shuffled back across the room, looking at the wall behind my head and not into my eyes. I reached up to put both of my hands on the sides of his face, forcing him to look at me. His eyes held worry, anger, sadness, and something I couldn't quite decipher. I leaned up, with him meeting me half way, to kiss his soft lips. I held him close to me before pulling away and looking into his bright eyes.

"I'm fine, just a little beaten up. It's no big deal, and I have you to thank for that." I said before kissing him again, but pulled away and mumbled with a smile, "And Stiles." I laughed at Derek's annoyed expression. "I was so worried, Val." He said against my lips. I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth and asked teasingly, "Was the _big, bad wolf _worried about his honey bunny?" I made my voice sound like I was talking to a puppy, and Derek growled and nipped at my neck. "Don't. Tell. _Anyone._" He said, making me laugh and kiss him again.


End file.
